Mi Eterna Felicidad
by ZafireP
Summary: Musa y su mejor amiga Flora, unas de las vampiras mas poderosas, conoceran a unos chicos que cambiaran sus vidas para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas(os) pues se me ocurrio esta idea hace dias y pues me parecio bien publicarla. **

Era una noche oscura y en el cielo se podia dislumbrar algunas estrellas. Musa una preciosa chica alta, de grandes y hermosos ojos azules, pelo negro y tan blanca que su piel parecía de porcelana, corría por el bosque con su mejor amiga Flora una chica pequeña, de pequeños ojos verdes y blanca con la primera, las dos eran muy hermosas y se divertían mucho corriendo de una manera sobrenatural por el bosque.

- oye Musa hueles eso?- le pregunto Flora a su amiga mientras detenía su rápido andar.

- si Flora, que te parece si vamos a ver un rato- dijo musa sonriéndole a Flora .

Las dos chicas se quedaron viendo y salieron corriendo hacia donde provenía ese delicioso aroma, siguieron corriendo por unos cuantos minutos hasta que llegaron cerca de una cabaña donde distinguieron ese increíble olor que las estaba enloqueciendo.

- mejor vámonos Flora, no perdamos más el tiempo-le dijo musa recibiendo una afirmación por parte de su amiga.

Las dos chicas se disponían a ir, cuando la Cabaña se abrió ,sorprendiendo a las chicas y de el salieron dos chicos bromeando entre ellos. El primero de los chicos era alto, Rubio y de hermosos ojos color miel , llevaba una camisa roja dejando a mostrar sus enormes músculos, el segundo chico era casi igual de alto que el primero, castaño y unos grandes y hermosos ojos color verdes , llevaba una camisa gris dando a ver su bien torneado cuerpo. Antes de poder reaccionar los chicos se dieron cuenta de ellas y se acercaron.

-hola están perdidas- dijo el primero- necesitan ayuda?- les pregunto.

Las chicas se quedaron viendo un momento para luego responder.

-hola- respondió Flora - y si nos perdimos- contesto a la pregunta.

-si quieren pueden entrar a la cabaña y descansan un poco- les dijo el segundo - por cierto me llamo Riven y el - dijo señalando al primero -se llama Helia- dijo presentandose.

-mucho gusto me llamo Flora y ella es Musa- dijo señalando a su amiga.

-bien porque no pasamos adentro- les dijo Helia abriendo la puerta de la enorme cabaña donde se estaban quedando, la cabaña por fuera se miraba vieja y descuidad pero por dentro era muy acogedora y espaciosa, las paredes eran de un color beige,y muchos cuadros colgados en la pared, habían unos sofás color café oscuro que daban el toque de rustico y elegante.

Los chicos las guiaron hacia la sala y les ofrecieron asiento, y luego se dirigieron hacia la cocina para traerles algo de beber.

-porque hicisteis eso Flora?- le pregunto musa a Flora una ves que estaban solas.

-es que han sido muy amables y se ven lindos y en especial Helia- dijo Flora sonriendo.

- huelen demasiado bien, y sabes muy bien que esto es una mala idea- la regaño musa.

- el que es una mala idea?- pregunto Helia junto con Riven que venía entrando con una jarra de limonadas algunas galletas de chocolates.

Musa quedo viendo de reojo a Flora , mientras se ponía de pie.

- muchas gracias, chicos pero debemos irnos- dijo musa haciéndole señas a Flora Para que la siguiera.

- pero no pueden irse ya es de noche- dijo Riven deteniendo a musa de la mano.

POV de Musa

Iba saliendo cuando este chico Riven me detuvo agarrandome de la mano. Me voltee a verlo, era muy guapo con esos hermosos ojos verdes que parecen esmeraldas, Wow alto hay musa sabes que no se puede! .lentamente quite mi mano, de su agarre e hice señas a Flora

- lo siento pero debemos de irnos- dije siguiendo mi camino.

- por favor no se vayan nos -rogó Helia mientras veía a Flora

-esta bien nos quedaremos hoy- escuche a Flora decir.

Esta Loka esa mujer,como se le ocurre decir eso,pensé mientras gruñía .

- no. Claro que no Flora vámonos ahora- dije ordenándole que me siguiera.

-vamos musa solo por hoy no hemos parado en dias- me dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en el enorme sofá, haciendo que me enojara aún más.

-estas loca, sabes muy bien que no hemos comido nada- le dije haciendo énfasis en mi hambre.

- por eso no se preocupen chicas aquí tenemos mucha comida- dijo Riven muy feliz acercándose a mi con unas galletas, sentí su delicioso aroma y me aleje de el lo mas que pude.

-por favor Flora -dije suplicándole.

- tranquila musa no te haré daño- me dijo Riven acercándose a mi.

- alejate- le grite antes de que se acercara más- por favor- le dije viéndolo a los ojos.

- musa tranquilízate que todo estará bien si?- me dijo Flora desde el otro lado de la sala.

-no ves que están en peligro y no quieres tener sus muertes en tu conciencia- le grite para luego taparme la boca asombrada por lo que había dicho.

-muertes estamos en peligro?- me pregunto Riven viéndome a los ojos.

-no es nada- dije nerviosa

-lo siento musa pero no tenemos otra opción- me dijo Flora acercándose a mi.

-claro que si la hay sólo vámonos de aquí ahora- le grite muy molesta.

- lo siento pero Uds. No se van de aquí hasta que nos expliquen que esta pasando con Uds. Dos ?- dijo Helia cerrando la puerta de la cabaña con candado. Ja como si eso nos pudiera detener.

-esta bien les diremos- dijo Flora muy tranquila.

-claro que no!- dije interponiendo me.

-por favor musa confía en mi por esta ves- me suplico viéndome a los ojos- por favor-

-esta bien, pero si algo resulta mal, no habrá otra opción.- dije ya más calmada .

-bien chicos siéntense- dijo Flora señalándoles el sofá-y no se preocupen no se irá- dijo al ver que ellos me quedan viendo pensando si me iría.

- si sientensen que no me voy a ir- dije sentando me en el sofá resignada.

- por favor deben prometer guardar nuestro secreto o nos ...- dijo Flora no queriendo terminar la frase.

- si lo prometemos- dijeron casi al instante los dos.

- esta bien, pues talvez no nos crean pero nosotras no somos simples humanas como aparentamos ser, nosotras somos- dijo Flora no terminando la frase ya que yo la interrumpi.

- vampiras- dije calmadamente esperando la reacción de ellos.

Ellos se quedaron viendo los unos a los otros para luego vernos a nosotros incrédulamente.

Resople molesta al escuchar sus pensamientos" son lindas pero están locas" pensaba Helia " vaya , que hermosa musa pero si que esta mal". Pensaba Riven, enserio piensan que estoy loca.

- podrían por favor dejar de pensar que estamos locas porfavor -dije tocándome las sienes .

Los dos me quedaron viendo aterrados y confundidos.

-te dije que era una mala idea- dije viendo a Flora que tenía una sonrisa?

- encerio son vampiras ?- nos pregunto Riven saliendo de su asombro.

-Si si lo somos, así que pregunten- dijo muy feliz Flora

- cuantos años tienen?- nos pregunto Helia Eso me causo mucha risa , ya que somos vampiras y lo primero que nos preguntan es cuánto años tenemos.

- pues se supone que tengo 19 años pero mi verdadera edad es 119 años - respondió Flora

-y yo tengo 18 años humanos y 118 años es mi verdadera edad.

-Wow -dijo Helia- casi iguales yo tengo 19 y Riv 18.

- si casi sólo les llevamos cien años - dije divertida.

- y pueden dormir en ataúdes o salir al sol? - nos pregunto Riven .

- jajajaja- me reí de su pregunta- encerio miran muchas películas - dije viéndolos - pero respondiendo a su pregunta no, nos dormimos en ataúdes, ni siquiera dormimos, y el sol no nos derrite pero aún así no nos gusta salir , es algo difícil de explicar.- dije viendo sus caras curiosas.

- y tienen poderes o algo así?- nos pregunto Helia

- pues además de los obvios si.- dijo Flora dejándolos muy confundidos.

- lo que Flora quiere decir como obvios es la súper fuerza y la súper velocidad,-les respondí- además de que nosotras dos tenemos poderes aparte.- les explique.

-y cuales son claro si se puede saber?- me pregunto Riven al parecer le gustaba más como les explicaba yo.

Les sonreí dejando a ver mis afilados colmillos - pues Flora controla el clima- dije viendo a mi querida amiga-y yo pues es algo un poco complicado,- dije Mientras pensaba como explicarles- pues yo controlo la mente- dije viendo a Flora para que me ayudara a explicarles mejor.

- lo que musa quiere decir es que ella puede leer sus mentes, hacerles ver lo que ella quiere que vean, controla sus sentimientos y ve el futuro.- dijo Flora terminando de explicar.

-asombroso- dijo Riven viéndome a los ojos.

- oye musa como no los vistes venir?- me pregunto Flora

- no lo se, es extraño aunque esto le paso a carslile cuando encontró a

- Layla, no puede ser eso quiere decir que ellos...-dijo Flora muy emocionada

-ellos nada y ya para que hasta me haces sentir emocionada - dije regañandola por cómo se sentía y me concentré en ellos chicos que nos veía como unos niños contemplando un dulce.

- ud si que son raros- dije leyendo sus mentes y ver que desean ser como nostras.

-porque? - me pregunto charles.

- les hemos dicho que somos vampiras y no siquiera an pensando en preguntar de que nos alimentamos- dije pasando mi lengua por mis afilados dientes.

- musa no los espantes- me regaño Flora.

- no es cierto de que se alimentan- me pregunto Riven.

Lo quede viendo y decidí que quería divertirme un poco así que decide jugar con sus sentimientos y causarle mucho miedo.- bueno Riven- dije acercándome peligrosamente hacia el levantándolo por el cuello con una de mis manos y acorralando lo en la pared-y tu de que crees- dije contra su cuello , disfrutando del precioso aroma que emanaba su cuello.

-musa ya basta!- me regaño Flora haciendo que soltara a Riven.- ahora quítales el miedo que hasta yo estoy sintiendo- me dijo y quite el sentimiento de los chicos.

-nunca me dejan divertirme - dije tirándome en el sofá y viendo a Riven aún contra la pared.- tranquilo niño no te haré nada, y respondiendo a tu pregunta es sangre, pero no se alarmen- dije viendo a Riven que se acercaba al sofá - sólo de animales, somos algo así como vegetarianas- dije viéndolos más calmados.

- si, nunca hemos probado sangre humana- les aclaro Flora

- aunque por alguna extraña razón Uds. Dos huelen extremadamente bien-dije sonriendoles.

-gracias, creo - dijo Helia

- y como se conocieron - nos pregunto Riven

- pues nos conocemos de toda la vida, mi familia era muy amiga de la suya- contesto Flora

- y como fue que se convirtieron en vampiros?- nos pregunto Helia!

- aunque no me gusta hablar de eso , te lo contare Helia, resulta que en nuestra época todo era muy tradicional y nosotras éramos partes de las familias más prestigiosa y adineradas de todo el mundo -dije recordando a mi familia y mis días ue estuvieron llenos de alegría, - prácticamente éramos la solteras más codiciadas, un día después de haber salido con mi prometido al baile, escuche a los lejos un grito y distingui que había sido Flora , así que me adentre en el bosque solo para llevarme la sorpresa de encontrarme con un vampiro tratando de terminar de matar a Flora, como pude encendí un poco de fuego, y se lo lance al vampiro quien al verse en llamas se lanzó sobre mi causándome heridas muy graves por el fuego, luego de eso sentía como mi cuerpo dejaba de responder y el dolo se iba calmando , pero antes de morir sentí como Flora clavaba sus colmillos en mi causando así mi transformación. - termine de explicar con una sonrisa melancólica y sintiendo mucha tristeza que emanaba de mi como un río de emociones y sentimientos

-musa puedes parar porfavor, debes controlar más tus sentimientos- me sugirió Flora.

Respire profundo para tranquilizarme un poco y observe en la mesa unos afiches muy pintorescos.- que es esto?- les pregunte a los chicos señalando los afiches.

- a bueno mi papa es director de esa obra de teatro, es sobre una leyenda- me explico Riven mientras me enseñaba los afiche que decía en letra roja" una amistad real"

Como título en donde habían dos chicas de espalda- y de que se trata?- le pregunte muy curiosa.- bien te la contare, pues resulta que hace mucho tiempo atrás existieron dos reinos muy unidos eran Melody y Solaría- empezó a relatar Riven, Flora y yo nos quedamos muy sorprendidas al escuchar aquellos nombres.- en esos reinos existían dos princesa Harmony que era la princesa de Melody y Rose la princesa de Lynphea, ellas eran muy amigas casi como hermanas, resulta que un día Harmony se dio cuenta que debía casarse con el príncipe Vlack,- dijo Riven haciendo una pausa- hay dos versiones del final -nos explico a lo cual Flora asintió un situándole que siguiera- bien en la primera dice que Harmony convenció a Rose de huir y se toparon con un mago que al ver a las dos amigas las convirtió en ángeles y muchos aseguran haberlas visto jugando en el bosque- ante esto Flora y yo nos vimos soltando una pequeña sonrisa,- la segunda es la más realista aunque mi hermana Stell dice que la primera es real, yo opino que es la segunda-dijo mientras nos veía sonriendo-bien la segunda cuenta que Harmony se suicida al no soportar la idea de casarse con el príncipe Vlack y Rose al verlo no soporta la idea de su mejor amiga muerta la sigue hasta la muerte, dejando por la cobardía de Harmony la destrucción de su reino y el de su amiga.- término de decir Riven , lo cual me enfureció mucho su explicación

-como te atreves hablar así- le grite mientras me paraba e iba directo a el.

-chicos detrás de mi- les grito Flora interponiendo se en mi camino.

-Flora quítate-le grite furiosa

- musa tranquila, respira- me dijo Flora mientras respiraba y anhelada.

Después de respirar un poco la furia que tenía se me paso dejándome muy triste y sentando me en el sofá.

-que le pasa?- le pregunto Helia a Flora.

-es que yo soy Harmony- dije viéndolos- y me molesto lo que dijeron- dije agachando la cabeza. Sentí como una mano acariciaba mi mejilla con mucha ternura, alce la vista y vi a mi lado a Riven sonriéndome y sentí culpa en su interior- l siento chicos , no quise asustarnos es sólo que me enfureció el saber que me culpan cuando fue Valtor quien destruyo nuestras vidas- dije culpablemente.

-Valtor? Quien es?- me pregunto Helia.

-Valtor fue el vampiro que ataco a Flora y casi me mata- le respondí a Helia.

- como saben su nombre, digo después de haberlo incendiado

Murio cierto?-nos pregunto Helia.

-no, Valtor escapo luego de eso, pero gracias a la ayuda de Brandon, pudimos encontrarlo y acabar con el- dije sonriendo al recordar a Brandon y su ayuda!

-quien es Brandon?- me pregunto Riven con un sentimiento de celos?

**bien espero que les haya gustado,encerio espero sus opiniones si seguirla o no... le di un cambio a los personajes jajaja**

**sugerencias , criticas porfavor haganmelas saber.**

**Reviews please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas(os) aqui les dejo un poquito mas de esta historia. gracias Claudia2803( solo faltan 8 dias para tu cumpleaños) por tu constante apoyo. **

-pues Brandon fue el que nos encontró y nos explico el que éramos y que debíamos hacer, además de ser nuestro mejor amigo aunque paresca un oso es muy lindo- le respondí a Riven-o casi lo olvido- dije dándome un manotazo en mi frente.

-Brandon vendra hoy!-grito emocionada Flora!

-si, y nos rastrear a y vendrá hasta aqui!- dije muy feliz.

- bien en cuanto llegara? - me pregunto Flora.

-en dos horas y media- dije después de haberme concentrado un poco y ver a Brandon corriendo hacia aquí.

- genial! Chicos me prestan su baño para refrescar me un poco?- le pregunto Flora a los chicos.

- si claro, ven te lo muestro- dijo Helia guiando a Flora por un pasillo desapareciendo los dos.

- tenemos otro baño por sí quieres resfrescarte también- me sugirió Riven.

-claro- dije mientras tomaba mi cartera con la ropa que tenía. Riven me guió hacia el segundo piso, hacia una muy hermosa habitación, las paredes eran de un color rojo, y la cama tenía un cobertor con unas guitarras dibujas, y varios tipos de guitarras colgadas en la pared. Mi atención cayo sobre una hermosa guitarra azul con un rayo plateado que la dividía en dos.- es hermosa- dije mientras rasgabas con la yemas de mis dedos las cuerdas de la guitarra

- si lo se es mi favorita- me respondió Riven mientras sonreía.

-sabes sonara raro pero yo le pongo nombres a mis guitarras- le dije mientras reía por mis ocurrencias

-también yo Aunque debo de admitir que esta aún no le había puesto uno, bueno hasta ahora- dijo sonriéndome

-y cual es su nombre si se puede saber? - le pregunte.

- Musa- me respondió Viéndome a los ojos. Me sentí muy bien ante su respuesta

- y porque Musa- le pregunte muy curiosa

.- porque es perfecta como tu- me respondió acercándose a mi. Al escuchar su respuesta me sentímuy nerviosa y más al sentirlo más cerca de mi, e incluso juro que si fuera humana estuviera tan ruborizada que parecería un tomate.

-gracias- dije viéndolo a sus hermosos ojos verdes. el se me acerco un poco más y acaricio mi mejilla con suma delicadeza mientras su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente ante mi. Y sin darme cuenta sus labios estaban contra los míos. Me deje influenciar por los sentimientos que brotaban de el y correspondí al delicado beso que me estaba dando. Todo estaba bien hasta que mis ojos se nublaron y vi a Brandon corriendo a toda velocidad hacia aquí. parpadee para volver a enfocarme en la realidad.

-lo siento-dije mientras me apartaba- esto no debió pasar-volví a repetir

.-tranquila, yo fui el culpable lo siento- me dijo regalándome una sonrisa!

-yo...debo entrar- dije metiéndome al baños a vez adentro me despoje de mi ropa y abrí la regadera salte adentro de esta y deje que el agua me refrescara y me calmara todos estas emociones que gracias a Riven estoy sintiendo! Luego de unos minutos salí de la regadera y me dispuse a colocarme la ropa que tenía en mi mochila. La ropa que tenía consistía de un short jean azul oscuro y una camisa negra en forma de corsach que se cerraba con un cierre en la espalda.-estúpida camisa- dije al no poder subir el cierre. Salí del baño con mi cabello húmedo y mi camisa a medio cerrar. Al ver la habitación me encontré con los ojos de Riven viéndome intensamente- me podrías ayudar- le pedí a lo cual el sólo asintió y se paró justo enfrente de mi, le si la espalda y sentí su corazón latir rápidamente. Sentí como sus manos tibias tocaban mi fría piel provocando una descarga correr por todo mi cuerpo!

-listo- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos!

-gracias-dije dándome la vuelta y quedar a centímetros de su rostro! Desvíe mi vista de la suya y escuche unos fuertes pasos acercándose.

-esta aquí- dije sonriendo. Tome su mano y salí de la habitación sólo para ver como Helia abría la puerta principal de la cabaña dando a mostrar a un grande , musculoso , fuerte y guapo hombre con sus brazos extendidos! Vi como Flora salía a su encuentro corriendo a abrazarlo e increíblemente tacleándolo. Escuche como ambos se reían y agarre a Riven en mis brazos fuertemente antes de bajar en un segundo las escaleras y estar al pie de la puerta

- jajaja te extrañe mucho enana-dijo Brandon abrazando a Flora.

-yo también te extrañe Osito- le contesto esta muy sonriente.

-y tu amada no me piensas saludar?- me pregunto haciendo un gracioso puchero.

-NO- le conteste viéndolo a los ojos y cruzando mis brazos en mi pecho!

-vamos no quiere que te castigue cierto?-me pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus ojos!

- en tus sueños- le conteste desafiandolo.

-bien como tu quieras mademoiselle- dijo sonriéndome. Brandon me vio a los ojos y un escalofrío recorrió por todo mi cuerpo, lo vi sonreír ante esto.

-aún nada?-me pregunto

-no,-le dije muy seguro

Brandon me volvió a ver intensamente y ese leve escalofrío hará se convertía en un punzante dolor en todo. Mi cuerpo, ahogue un pequeño grito al sentir el dolor.

-sabes que podemos ahorrarnos todo esto?- me pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro. Le gruñí como respuesta- bien como quieras- me dijo y sentí el dolor intensificarse mucho provocando que caerá de rodillas al suelo.

-que le hace?-escuche a mis espalda el grito desgarrador de Riven al verme con dolor- Brandon puede podrucir dolor uno horriblemente con tan sólo mirarte!- le explico Jane

-déjala en paz- le grito Riven a Brandon.

Voltee a ver a Riven y le guiñe un ojo,dándole a mostrar que todo estaba bien.

-suficiente cariño?-me pregunto Brandon

-eso quisieras-le dije -ahora es mi turno cielo-dije riendo aún con el dolor en mis huesos.

Me concentré y entre en su mente, pide ver una hermosa chica rubia en un lujoso carro rojo en su mente" quien es?" le pregunte mentalmente . Vi como me sonreía -no lo se, la vi cuando venía hacia aquí- me contesto -linda verdad?-me pregunto a lo cual rodé mis ojos.-no no entres ahy- me advirtió , una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en mi rostro! Entré en su mente, en sus más grandes miedos en lo que le molestaba!" Esto tienen que verlo" les dije a los demás que me quedaban viendo, Riven y Helia se sobresaltaron al escuchar mi voz en sus mentes! -prepárate!-le dije a Brandon el cual soltó un fuerte gruñido

Con sólo un pestañear cambie radicalmente el panorama ahora nos encontrábamos en un estudio de televisión, Brandon me vio molesto al verse en el espejo! Estaba utilizando un disfraz como los personajes de jo gabba gabba!- quítame esto-me gruño al escuchar a Riven, Helia y Flora reír a carcajadas- rindete- le dije y la canción oficial del programa empezó a resonar en nuestro contornó!senti el dolor intensificarse mil veces en mi y como mi cara se empezaba a rajar! Hice que la odiosa canción sonora más fuerte- Musa basta!-me grito Brandon mientras

-rindete!- le exiji con mis dientes apretados por el dolor!

-jamás -me volvió a gritar mientras multiplicaba mi dolor, desconcentrándome y saliendo de su mente!

-Brandon basta!- le grito Flora!

-no!- le grite quería saber hasta donde podría soportar.

-Brandon!-le grito Flora haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras. Brandon se relajó y sentí como el dolor dejaba a mi cuerpo.

Rápidamente se me acerco y me tono en sus brazos comenzando a examinar mi rostro -oh por Dios- escuche a Riven gritar y vi mi reflejo en sus ojos, mi cara estaba prácticamente divida en dos.

-que le has hecho- le exigió Riv a Brandon quien me vio muy confundido-soportaste más que la ves pasada-me dijo entre risas Brandon a lo cual me uní a el mientras me bajaba de su agarre y sentía que mi rostro se volvía a unir!

-ero que esta pasando aquí?-me pregunto Riven muy molesto -tranquilo Riven, estoy bien- le dije viéndolo a los ojos-así que cual es mi regalo?- le pregunte a Brandon el cual sonrió ante mi pregunta.-voy por los regalos, se que les va a encantar- dijo corriendo atrás de un árbol. cuando regreso venía con una cadena que tenía apresado a un majestuoso y muy agil puma-todo tuyo Flora- le grito dejando suelto a un muy veloz puma, Flora rápidamente le sonrió en agradecimiento y se lanzo contra el animal, tomándolo en sus pequeños brazos y matando al animal con una increíble destreza.

Vi sobre mis hombros las caras de asombros de los chicos, pero aun mas la de Helia que miraba con una sincera admiración a Flora! Realmente este chico quería a Flora con apenas haberla conocida hace unas cuantas horas.

-Musa- me llamo Brandon- será mejor que le digas a tus amigos humanos que entren a la cabaña- me sugirió.- solo así podrás ver tu regalo- me explico a lo cual asentí.

Me gire, enfrentando a los dos chicos que aun no salían de su asombro, -chicos, será mejor que entren- les dije guiándolos de nuevo hacia la cabaña.

-porque?-me pregunto Riven siendo el primero en salir del shock.

-es por su bienestar les aclare- abriendo la puerta de la cabaña- porfavor prométeme que no saldrás de aquí por ningún motivo- dije viendolo a los ojos, realmente no se porque no quiero que a el le pase algo.-prometelo- le exigi al ver que se rehusaba a contestar.

-si, esta bien te lo prometo- me dijo colocando su mano derecha en su palpitante corazón, productor de esa jugosa sangre que provocaba su exquisito amor.

-estoy lista para mi regalo- dije dirigiéndome hacia donde había estado Brandon, siendo envestida con un enorme oso pardo.

**bien espero que les haya gustado, les recomiendo lean " siempre te protegere" y si les gusta crepusculo " magic Cullen" de mi adorada amiga ElizaC**

**REVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola Chicas(os) me alegra mucho que les guste mi loca idea. les agradezco mucho su apoyo.****  
**

Capitulo 3

Riven POV.

Vi como un enorme oso embestia a Musa, lanzándola unos cuantos metros estrellándose con unos de los muchos arboles que habían partiéndolo en dos. Sentí mi corazón oprimirse al ver a aquella delicada y hermosa mujer, siendo atacada por un oso.

-disfruta tu regalo Musa- escuche como ese chico Brandon le decía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Pero como se atrevia, al poner a Musa en esta situación. Vi como Musa se levanto quitándose un poco de polvo de su ropa mientras le sonreía a Brandon. Se colocó en una posición de ataque la hacia ver muy peligrosa, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó con una increíble fuerza hacia aquel enorme animal. El oso se tambaleo un poco pero se estabilizo soltando un enorme gruñido que fue respondido por Musa, con un leve pero aterrador gruñido que provoco que mi piel se erizara. Gire mi rostro y vi a Helia entretenido viendo la pelea de Musa con ese oso. Volví mi dirección hacia Musa quien era otra vez lanzada con fuerza por ahora un muy furioso oso, rasgando su camisa dejando a ver un poco de su escote. Musa trataba de levantarse pero el oso volvió a remeterse contra ella golpeándola esta vez en la cara, intentando matarla. No puedo permitir eso, y sin pensarlo sali de la cabaña,-Riven regresa- escuche el grito de Helia, atrayendo la atención del oso que al verme corrió hacia mí, vi al aterrador animal erguirse en dos patas y rugir con todas fuerzas levantando su garras dispuesto a atacarme, espere el ataque el cual nunca llego, ya que Musa había aprovechado este momento para quebrar su cuello, haciendo que el oso cayera ante mis pies.

-Estupido!- me grito Musa muy furiosa, acercándose a mi.

-Musa tranquilízate- le dijo Brandon detrás de ella.

-tu cállate Brandon,- le dijo mordazmente- te dije que te quedaras en la cabaña- me volvió a gritar tomándome con una de sus manos por el cuello.

-lo siento, pero ese oso te iba a matar- le dije con mi voz en un hilo.

-eres idiota o que?- me pregunto- yo ya estoy muerta!- me volvió a gritar.

-Musa basta- le dijo Brandon colocando su mano en el hombro de Musa y en un parpadear Brandon estaba en sus rodillas gimiendo del dolor.

Musa me volvió a ver furiosa para luego soltar su agarre provocando que caera al suelo. Sentí como el ambiente antes tenso se tornaba relajado y los gemidos de Brandon se detenían.

-lo siento Brandon- le dijo Musa de rodillas abrazando al pobre chico.- lo siento mucho- le volvió a decir muy triste.

-no te preocupes cariño- le dijo respondiendo a su abrazo.

Los dos se levantaron del suelo y las piernas bien torneadas de Musa estaban sucias por la negra tierra del lugar. Musa levanto su vista y vi como lágrimas negras corrían por sus mejillas. Me acerque a ella y la abraze fuertemente sintiendo su fría piel, dejando que su precioso rostro se ocultara en mi pecho.

-lo lamento mucho Musa- le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Ella me volteo a ver con sus azulados ojos, aun con rastros de esas extrañas lagrimas negras en ellos.- perdón- me dijo viendo a mi camisa que ahora estaba manchada de sus lagrimas negras.

-Oh, no Musa- dijo Brandon viéndola tristemente- ven aquí cariño- le dijo extendiendo su manos a ella.

Flora al ver a Musa se acerco rápidamente hacia ella, dándole un frasco el cual Musa tomo a regañadientes.

-odio, la pócima- dijo con desden.

-porque lloras lagrimas color negras?- le pregunte llamando la atención de todos.

Musa bajo la mirada apenada e iba a responderme cuando callo inconsciente en los brazos de Brandon.

-que le pasa?- pregunte muy angustiado- pense que uds no podían dormir o desmayarse?- dije muy confundido.

-y no lo hacemos- dijo Brandon entrando en la cabaña- y tampoco podemos llorar- me comento mientras colocaba a Musa en unos de los sofás acomodándola contra los cojines.

-pero…- dijo Helia señalando a Musa.

-Musa…- empezó a decir Flora mientras acariciaba la mano de Musa- ella es diferente- nos explicó.

-diferente?- le pregunte curiosa, quería saber mas de ella, mejor dicho todo lo que tuviera que ver con Musa.

-Musa,- dijo Brandon- es muy poderosa, mucho mas de lo que se puedan imaginar- nos dijo.- como creo que ya les explico ella controla todo a su antojo, incluso imitar los demás dones como hace rato- dijo y recordé el como Brandon gemia de dolor, asi que Musa le había provocado ese dolor- podría llegar a matar a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino, con tan solo una milésima de su poder- nos explico.

-porque llora lagrimas negras?- le pregunte.

-son lagrimas que provienen de su seco corazón- me dijo y eso provoco que me sintiera culpable. Musa había llorado por mi culpa lagrimas de dolor.- usar su poder la deja muy agotada es por eso que se desmayo- nos explico Brandon.

-para que era la poción que tomo?- le pregunto Helia.

-es para controlarnos- le explico Flora con una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

-controlarlas?- le pregunte.

-si, como saben fui transformada por Valtor, quien también ataco a Musa, mordiendo su cuello- nos dijo y sentí mi sangre hervir al esuchar que otro le había echo daño.-Valtor era un vampiro muy viejo, mejor dicho era uno de los primeros vampiros, muy poderoso, y al ser el quien nos transformo nos hizo que fuéramos muy poderosas casi como el.-termino de decir Flora.

-pero crei que tu habias mordido a musa cuando estuvo a punto de morir?- le pregunte confundido.

Flora suspiro antes de volver a hablar- si, yo también le mordí, es por eso que Musa es diferente a cualquier de nosotros, ella fue mordida el mismo día por un viejo y muy poderoso vampiro y una neófita.-termino de relatarnos con una mirada melancólica.

-estará bien?- le pregunte viendo el cuerpo inmóvil de Musa sobre el sofá.

-si, la poción que tomo la ayudara- me respondio Brandon

-como la controla la poción?- le pregunte a Flora.

-es como un sedante que Sky creo para nosotras el cual debemos tomar cada tres días, la tranquiliza y la mantiene relativamente estable- me contesto Flora.

-quien es Sky?- le pregunto Helia a Flora.

-Sky, es uno de los amigos con los cuales vivimos- le explico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-tienen casa?- les pregunto Helia a lo cual Brandon solto una enorme carcajada.

-por supuesto que si, que creían que vivíamos en cuevas o algo parecido?- dijo riendo a carcajadas.- adoro a estos chicos, dijo pasando su excesivamente pesado brazo por mis hombros- espera a que los demás los conozcan, los amaran.

-cuantos viven con ustedes?- les pregunto Helia.

-oh, pues veamos Sky y Bloom, Nabu y Layla, Timmy y tecna, flora, Musa y yo- dijo contando con sus dedos- nueve-dijo sonriente- nueve vivimos juntos!- nos respondio muy animado.

-y todos son vampiros?- les pregunte, recibiendo una afirmación con su cabeza por parte de Flora

-y son… vegetarianos?-pregunto Helia.

-si, todos somos "vegetarianos"- dijo Brandon.

-Riven…- escuche que pronunciaban mi nombre en un susurro. Me voltee y vi a Musa restregando sus ojos, haciendo que se viera completamente adorable. Fui hacia ella envolviéndola en mis brazos.

-lo siento Musa- le dije aferrándome a ella.

-las Trix, se aproximan- menciono con terror marcado en su rostro.

-No,- gritaron Brandon y Flora al mismo tiempo.

¿ quienes son las trix? Pense siendo interrumpido por el ensordecedor grito de Flora y Brandon.

**Espero que no haya quedado tan corto... muy pronto estare actualizando los guardianes celestiales... jajaja es que sera un capitulo muy sorprendente. **

**sugerencias, ideas o tomatazos haganmelos saber. y recuerden " sueñen, vivan y expresense"**

**Reviews**


End file.
